fangmafandomcom-20200213-history
Airbrush
Airbrush (エアブラシ, Eaburashi) is a Namekian and is one of the main heroes of both Dragon Ball Revenge and Vengeful Demise. He is known for his super-elongated antennae and wearing a tailed vest. Statistics *'Birthplace:' Porunga Rocks, Earth *'Era:' Age 1073—11xx *'Affiliations:' Porunga Rocks (homeland), Revitalized Z-Fighters, Galaxy Warriors (during DBVD) *'Enemies:' Evil Namekians Background history Airbrush is a 2nd generation Terrestrial Namekian whose father was one of the refugees that were forced to live on the planet Earth after Miira destroyed their new homeworld of New Namek in Age 853. Born in Porunga Rocks, Earth only a decade before Ticholla's arrival on-world, Airbrush and his village have known nothing but battle due a century-long war with a group of Evil Namekians ruled by the vicious Slyme that begun in Age 972. His father purposefully mutated him at gestation with elongated, prehensile antennae to give him extra limbs to attack with, which he uses often and to great effect. Other than his father, he also has two brothers — Seifome and Staaks — both of whom are also fighters. Upon Ticholla's arrival on the planet Earth, Airbrush is one of the first individuals he meets and certainly the first one he forms a significant alignment with. Although Ticholla is on the planet specifically to find a descendant of Prince Vegeta, he is quickly roped into aiding in the Namekian civil war going on between the normal Namekian refugees and the Evil Namekians, who seek to take over. Airbrush, despite sensing a dark heart within Ticholla, reluctantly allies with him and the two, along with Airbrush's two brothers and a Namekian seer named Tract, successfully turn the tide of the current war, sending the remaining Evil Namekians into hiding. At this point, Airbrush parts ways with Ticholla to work on rebuilding his village and because he sees no other reason to stay alongside the being. However, only a few months later the first members of Laiyas' Band arrive in the area due to its proximity to Ticholla's attack ball and heavily decimate the area. Recognizing Ticholla's name as the Saiyan mercenaries mention it, he chooses to leave the battle in the hands of his brothers and Tract while he goes and locates the refugee and force his return in order to save his own people from Laiyas' wrath, believing Ticholla to be a selfish individual. He eventually finds Ticholla in West City, where he has narrowed down his search for Vegeta's heir. Ticholla has a friend alongside him as well, another Saiyan named Kaalif. He demands his former ally return to Porunga Rocks immediately, though Ticholla initially refuses due to believing he was so very close to finding the heir he sought. A short skirmish occurred between the three of them until it was announced that the others were members of Laiyas' Band as well, at which point Ticholla and Kaalif immediately headed to Porunga Rocks to prevent them from bringing the rest of the mercenary group to the planet before they could find the heir. They succeeded in destroying the Saiyan Warriors but not before they got the location out to Lord Laiyas. Because of the massive threat that Laiyas presented the entire planet, Airbrush formed a permanent alignment with the two to start the Revitalized Z-Fighters to prepare against his eventual arrival. This would lead to a permanent alignment and eventually mutual respect but also friendship with him that would last for decades. As time went on and more extraterrestrials joined the Revitalized Z-Fighters, it naturally evolved into the Galaxy Warriors, of which Airbrush remained a primary player. Eventually (during the Endgame Event), Airbrush chose to aid Ticholla battle Absolute Zirro by serving as the primary vessel in the formation of Namekian Omega. Known Abilities General *Flight *Mystic Attack *Regeneration *Assimilation *Ki Sense Techniques *Ki Blast *Antenna Beam Non-Familial Relationships 'Friends' *Boxer Brief *Kaalif *Kale *Linger Brief (by extension) *Llehs *Rajita Brief *Slipp Brief (by extension) *Ticholla *Tract 'Foes' *Daphnia *Kopepox *Remipel *Slyme *Zirro *Zoea Appearances *Dragon Ball Revenge *Dragon Ball Vengeful Demise Trivia *Airbrush's name comes from airbrush. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragon Ball Fan Character Category:Male Category:Aliens